The long term goals of this research are to provide evidence for and an understanding of the role of human papilloma viruses in the development of cervical dysplasias and invasive carcinomas. The specific aims include: 1) Establish a correlation between HPV types DNA ploidy patterns and morphometric parameters seen in histologic sections. 2) a) Characterize the state of viral DNA. b) Map viral transcripts. c) Identify "early" viral proteins and elucidate their function in cervical carcinomas and carcinoma derived cell lines. 3) Investigate aspects of the immune response in papillomavirus infections. a) Determine the presence of antibodies to "early" viral proteins. b) Attempt to construct type specific antigens for "oncogenic" HPV"s and search for antibodies to these antigens in human sera which may provide an indication about the spread of these viruses in the human population.